


Heat Wave

by walkydeads



Series: Warmth [1]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Before the Events of the Game, Climbing Class, Convenient Nudity Because Reasons, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, UST, technically canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkydeads/pseuds/walkydeads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a series based on asks I received on tumblr. This one is based on the following prompt: "Josh going to sleep in Chris house and it was so hot that night they coudn't keep their clothes on to sleep."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Wave

It’s the first week of their senior summer vacation, and the parties are already in full swing.

One such party, at Emily’s house, leaves both Josh and Chris a little drunk, a little high and completely ridiculous. The whole thing gets shut down far too early in the night for their tastes, with Emily’s dad coming home and shooing them off around one like he’s more inconvenienced by their presence than he is angry. Jess is the only one allowed to stay. Hannah and Beth go to Sam’s house, and Mike goes to his own place. 

Matt - always the begrudging designated driver - drops Chris and Josh off at Chris’ house with only a few slurred insults shouted his way for his trouble. Josh already knows he’ll regret it in the morning, and shoot Matt a text asking if he needs any gas money for the inconvenience. 

But for now, he can’t help but feel sloppy and satisfied and heavy. He trudges up the familiar steps behind his friend, and after kicking off their shoes, they pass out in a pile over the covers of Chris’ bed.

Usually, that’s that. But then Josh wakes up around four, feeling a whole lot more sober and a whole lot more warm than he would like. He toes off his socks, peels off his sweater, and kicks off his jeans. Just in a t-shirt and boxers, he kicks his legs under the blankets and passes back out, more actually tired than inebriated.

Of course, mere minutes later, Chris starts shifting around annoyingly, muttering stuff in his sleep and radiating heat like a furnace. Josh cracks an eye open to glare at him, but upon actually looking at Chris, he can’t stay mad. 

He’s clearly tried to take his clothes off in his sleep, as he’s only got one sock on, his jeans are pushed just below his hips, and his shirt & jacket are rucked up well above his stomach (and honestly, Josh’s throat goes a little dry at seeing that much of Chris’ skin, but he pushes any thoughts to that effect to the side for now). Despite Chris’ best unconscious efforts, his cheeks are red and he’s covered in a thin sheen of sweat. So Josh does the only logical thing in this situation.

He elbows Chris in the ribs.

Chris starts awake, sputtering, and shoving at Josh angrily for a moment before giving up, laying back and trying to catch his breath. “Why is it so goddamn hot in this house?” he groans, “Did my parent’s turn off the fucking air conditioning?”

“I dunno,” Josh answers, even though those were clearly rhetorical questions, “Let’s go check.” 

Chris seems to have registered that he looks rather indecent given the circumstances, as he quickly pulls his undershirt down and takes the rest of his clothes but his boxers off. “Fine,” he agrees, “I uh. Fuck. It probably is, they left for the beach yesterday.” 

He stumbles out of bed, apparently a bit more sober than he was a couple hours before despite his sleepiness, and waits for Josh in the doorway. It’s this unspoken thing between the two of them. Josh is scared of the dark, and scared of being alone, so whenever he’s at Chris’, he goes where Chris goes.

They go downstairs and Chris checks the thermostat, but can’t seem to figure it out. He curses and makes two glasses of ice water instead. “It’s the best I can do,” he says as he hands one to Josh, and Josh tries not to think about the real best thing, the thing where Chris peels the rest of his clothes off and touches him in a way that makes him forget his body temperature.

Instead, he just takes his glass of ice water and presses it to his temple, following Chris back up the stairs.

His fears aren’t the only unspoken thing between them, especially lately.

Josh isn’t totally sure when he started feeling this way about Chris. He’s always had the whole butterflies-in-his-stomach thing when he looked at Josh. The whole wanting-to-touch-every-inch-of-his-body-and-make-him-scream-his-name thing was a relatively new element, and one Josh wasn’t sure he could pinpoint. He just wondered if, like his fears, Chris had picked up on it without a word needing to be said. Yes and no are both appealing options in this instance. If yes, Chris isn’t bothered and their friendship hasn’t changed at all. If no, then Josh might actually have a chance.

A chance at what, though, is unsure. He doesn’t know how to approach a guy who’s been hung up on a girl named Ashley all school year. He hasn’t made a move, but she’s still a damn good deterrent. Josh doesn’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings, and he definitely doesn’t want to lose his best friend.

So instead of giving it too much thought (Josh never overthinks things, thank you very much), he flops down on Chris bed again, holding an ice cube between his teeth.

“This is fucking ridiculous,” Chris laments, peeling off his undershirt too.

Josh tries desperately not to stare, which is admittedly easier to do in the pitch black of Chris’ room. He feels the want he’s been burying inside himself for god only knows how long pulse through his whole body, blood rushing south as Chris’ mouth just misses his own water glass and drops slide down his chest. He hisses, “That actually… isn’t awful.”

Soon enough, the water is gone and they’re just lying there. It’s still way too hot, but the task of going downstairs to get more ice seems like an impossible one at the moment. The house is empty except for them, but neither of them seems willing to admit that just sleeping in separate beds would probably greatly help the situation. Instead, Josh peels off his own undershirt and then, feeling bold, his boxers too.

Chris doesn’t comment on this immediately. He seems to just lay there, chest heaving for a moment, before he spares Josh a glance. “Dude,” he all but whines, “What the fuck?”

Josh just shrugs, “It’s hot. You don’t have to look if you don’t want to.”

It seems like Chris takes this for what it is, and after a moment of deliberation, he kicks his boxers off, too. Josh doesn’t sneak a peek. He won’t let himself be tempted any more than he already has been, but his heart is still racing and his fingertips itch to touch just the same.

“Fuck,” Chris hisses, and Josh faintly wishes he could turn off his ability to hear, “This is actually better. But it’s still fucking ridiculous.”

“Just try to sleep,” Josh mumbles. He can really feel himself starting to get hard, so he turns his back to Chris, closes his eyes, and tries to breathe. He concentrates. Ten second inhale, ten second exhale, over and over again until he actually starts to drift off.

He wakes up again a couple hours later, sunlight is slowly starting to creep through the blinds. And Chris is wrapped around him. Despite what they might have others think, this wasn’t exactly strange. But the fact that they’re both naked and there’s literally nothing in between them certainly makes this a singular experience.

Still, he tries to keep his breathing even, but he’s so overwhelmed by it all - Chris’ arms around him, his knees tucked right behind his, the general accumulation of their body heat - that he lets out a small, audible gasp.

Of course, this is when he notices that Chris is hard, and his brain goes into panic mode. At first, he tries to scoot away, but for every centimeter he manages to get away, Josh closes the gap by double with his unrelenting grip. He mutters something, in his sleep, and shifts his leg, his erection brushing against Josh’s back.

And Josh honestly just can’t take it anymore. He eases back, just a fraction at first, and only feels a little ashamed when he arches his body closely against Chris’. Immediately, Chris’ hips come up to match his, and he gives a pleased little groan. After that, Chris’ hips move of their own accord, grinding his dick against the wonderful, warm friction in front of them. Josh gasps again, a bit louder, and Chris’ hips still.

“Josh?” he whispers, “Oh shit man, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Josh answers impulsively, “It’s okay, I kind of… don’t leave, okay? But I kind of… I don’t mind. I like it.”

Even as Chris takes this information in, his hips have started moving in slow circles, his cock twitching a bit and coming to rest against Josh’s ass. “Yeah?” he asks finally, quietly “You like this?”

“Yes,” Josh hisses, cheeks burning with shame, “You don’t have to mock me man, if you don’t want to it’s no big–”

“I’m not,” Chris interrupts, “Why would I mock you? I was the one who was pretty much dry humping you while you were asleep. I didn’t mean any harm, you were just… so close.”

“I was that close on purpose,” Josh says, his voice breaking, “I thought you were asleep.”

Chris lets out a short bark of laughter, then laughs some more. Josh can’t help but join in. His laughter soon turns into a breathy moan, though, when Chris rolls him onto his stomach and straddles him, thrusting shallowly.

“Fuck,” Chris groans in his ear, “I can’t believe you want this, too.”

“Honestly? I could say the same thing,” Josh replies, turning his neck to catch Chirs’ mouth in a sloppy, wet kiss. He rolls onto his side to deepen it when their cocks brush for the first time, and there are literal sparks. “God, Chris, for real? I’m gonna die or something if you don’t touch me soon.”

Chris doesn’t even have a witty quip for that, he just wraps a hand around both of their cocks and starts stroking, sweat beading on his forehead as he looks down and watches them move together. Josh whines against his neck, and Chris fists a hand in his hair, unthinking. 

They kiss, unthinking and wild, when Josh bats his hand out of the way and starts kissing his way down Chris’ body. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this,” he says, before he runs his tongue over the head of Chris’ cock. 

He’s admittedly never given another guy a blowjob before, but he finds power in the way Chris’ eyes roll back and his body tightens, hips bucking up involuntarily every so often. It makes his jaw ache, but its almost pleasurable. Chris’ hand has never left his hair, and now it hauls him back up, Josh enjoying the slightly painful tug as he lets Chris taste himself on his tongue.

And Chris’ cock, slick and still so hard, slaps against Josh’s stomach, and for a moment Josh feels delirious. He wants so much at once that he doesn’t know what he should do first.

“Talk to me, Josh,” Chris begs, “Tell me how you’re feeling.”

“God, I don’t know,” Josh groans unhelpfully, “I just wanna see your face when you cum. I want to do everything to you, and I don’t know where to start.”

Chris shudders, “Well if you keep talking like that it won’t take too long.”

It’s funny how this lends him just a little bit of clarity. Suddenly all the weird looks Chris used to give him whenever he would moan or groan or arch his back weren’t annoyance or mild contempt, they were desire. Every time Josh told Chris about fucking someone, the rapt attention Chris paid was not because he was taking notes. Josh doesn’t really know how he managed to convince himself otherwise to begin with, but he knows that having Chris, writhing and red in the face beneath him, makes a whole lot of stuff make a whole lot more sense than it used to.

“Did you like it when I sucked your cock?” He asks, experimentally, “You like it when I touch you? I’ll do anything for you, Chris. Anything to you, too. All you have to do is ask.”

Chris’ whole body shudders and he bucks up against Josh, gripping his hips and grinding his slick cock against the inside of Josh’s thigh, “I just wanna see you cum, too. Oh my fucking god. Do you know how many times I would just jerk off in my bed after you left, just because it still smelled like you?”

Josh matches him move for move, though, his hands sliding up Chris’ chest to grip his shoulders. He furrows his brow and feels sweat literally dripping from his face, but he can’t be bothered by the heat right now. “Once, when you were in the shower, I jerked off listening, hoping you’d make a noise and I could just go in, but still terrified you’d just walk back in and yell at me.”

Closing his eyes and licking his palm, Chris wraps his hand around Josh’s cock and pulled, “When you were doing that, was it like this?”

“A little harder,” Josh admits, shyly, “And a whole lot faster.” 

When Chris complies, it’s like a switch has flipped in Josh’s brain because he’s imagining himself jerking off in this very bed, and Chris jerking off in the shower, at the same time, both of them wanting each other but neither of them aware. And the satisfaction of knowing now just makes him start talking.

“God Chris, yes. Let me fuck your fist. I wanna fuck you for real so bad, but your hand is more than I ever hoped for. You’re gonna make me cum, Chris. You know that? I can’t wait to see what you look like f-fucking covered in my cum. I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you. Nice and warm and slick, you could use it to jerk yourself off. And oh, god, I wanna watch while you do it, wanna see your fucking face when you cum.”

His fingernails are making indents in Chris’ shoulders, but he doesn’t seem to care at all. He just looks up, seemingly dazed, and responds “Fuck, Josh. That’s it, baby. Ride me. Cum for me.”

And Josh, rather enthusiastically, does. So hard that he pitches over to lay down beside Chris when he’s done, and watch Chris take care of himself, doing it using Josh’s own cum as lubricant, just like he said.

Chris’ hips work hard to try and fuck into his fist even faster, but even as it takes time, it still comes. He still comes, messy and breathing ragged. 

When he comes down, Josh sidles back up to him, and they tangle their limbs back together and fall back asleep, despite the mess. And they sleep well into the afternoon, where embarassed conversations and shy confessions surely await them. 

For now though, as Josh loses consciousness, there’s only one word that comes to mind for him. And that word is: Finally.


End file.
